happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnival of Evil (Script Story)
In this episode, the Happy Tree Friends go to a carnival that Ziggles used to go to as a kid, but little does Ziggles know how different the carnival is now. Part 1 - Ziggles's House (Ziggles is cleaning the house while Ava is outside planting flowers) Ziggles: (puts a flower pot next to sink) That'll do. Ava: (pounding a garden knife on the ground, making sure the flower is in the ground) Ziggles: (walks outside her door) Ava, do you know what time it is? Ava: Um, I think it's around 11 o'clock. Why? Ziggles: Oh my gosh! Today is the day that the carnival would usually open up. I used to go there when I was a kid. I have an idea! Ava: Oh, no. Ziggles has an idea. Ziggles: I'm going to invite all of my friends to the carnival. Ava: Ooooh!! A carnival! I've never actually been to a carnival before. Ziggles: Awwww... why n---- Ava: I ripped out the ticket salesman's heart in public. So, they kicked me out. Ziggles: That sounds splendid. Ava: Alright.(gets up, wipes the dirt off of her gardening clothes and goes inside of Ziggles' House) Part 2 - Picking Them Up (Ziggles calls her friends on her home phone, and Ava gets the rest of Heart Soup in the fridge) Ziggles: (on phone) Yes.... Um, no.... Oh my gosh, that is awesome.... I'll pick you up....This is gonna be so much fun! (hangs up) Ava: Who was that? Ziggles: That was Petunia. She says she can go. Ava: Yay! So who is coming? Ziggles: Well, lets see. (reads wickedly long paper) The people that are coming are Russell, Petunia, Flippy, Giggles, Sniffles, and (growls) Flaky. Ava: Um, okay. Well... Ziggles: I guess we can just go pick Flippy up. After all, I live, like, right next to him. Ava: Alright. Ziggles: (walks outside and gets inside her truck) Come on, Ava! Ava: I'm coming! I'm coming! (gets in) Ziggles: Wait. Are there lots of p----- Zigz (Ziggles' evil form): (talking through her head) (stops Ziggles from talking) KEEP DRIVING! DON'T EVEN ASK! Ziggles: I hate you. Ava: What? Ziggles: Oh, crud! I didn't say that to you, Ava. My evil form. Ava: Oh. Ziggles: (drives up to Flippy's house) Flippy: (waves at Ziggles and Ava from his house door) Ziggles: Well, whatcha waiting for?! Flippy: Christmas! Ziggles: Lolz! Get in the truck! Flippy: (gets in) Hi! Ava: Hi, Flippy! Ziggles: (starts to blush because of Zigz) ZIGZ! Zigz: HUH!? OH. DON'T MIND ME. Ziggles: Grrrr. Flippy: Mad much? Ziggles: Oh, no, I'm not. My stupid evil form. Hey, look! Petunia's house! (stops at Petunia's house) Petunia: Hi!!! (gets in) So, what is this carnival called? Ziggles: I don't remember. It was a long time ago. Petunia: Oh. "I don't remember" carnival. That's a strange name for a carnival. Ziggles: .....Hey, look! Russell's place! (drives up to Russell's house) Russell: Ey, well, look who came! Me friends! Ziggles: Get in here, Russell. Russell: Aye, aye, captain. (enters truck) ZIggles: (continues driving and sees Flaky's house) Grrrr. Ava: Um, Ziggles. You can stop driving now. Ziggles: (holds on to the wheel, but then lets go) Russell: Argh.Ye arch enemy, eh? Ziggles: Don't remind me. Ava: I'll go get Flaky (leaves truck) Ziggles: (gets a paper and starts nailing it with her evil form's claws) Petunia: You don't like Flaky, do you? Ziggles: DON'T speak of it. Petunia: (surprised) Ava: (comes out of Flaky's house with Flaky) Flaky: (gets in the truck happily, but then weeps in freight when she sees Flippy is in the truck also) F...F...Flippy is coming w...with us? Ava: Yeah. You thought Ziggles would go anywhere without having Flippy invited? Flaky: (nervously sits down in a seat) Ziggles: Grrr. (continues driving and then fades away into the distance) Part 3 - Carnival (Ziggles has picked up everyone invited, and is closer to the carnival than she thought) Ziggles: We're getting real close. Flippy: (is asleep, drooling all over the door handle) Ziggles: Flippy? Flippy!? FLIPPY! Flippy: (jumps up) WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY!!?? BLAST THE SPACE MONKEYS! Everyone: (awkward silence) Ava: Looks like we're here!! Ziggles: (looks at the carnival and huge amounts of people are everywhere) Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Guys, I have to stay in here. Flippy: Awww... but why? Ziggles: The cr....cr...cr.... Russell: (digs his hook into Ziggles' arm, causing her to forcingly get out) Ziggles: (screams in pain) Russell: Argh. Don't be shy. Ziggles: (shoutingly) NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE AN EVIL FORM! Russell: (drags Ziggles into the carnival) Ziggles: Wait. (looks at Flaky and smiles evilly) Part 4 - Dawn until Dusk (Ziggles has an evil form that emerges every time she encounters crowds. What is so happy that makes Ziggles Smile???) Ziggles: (blocks eyes so she can't see crowds) Don't look.... Just don't look... Ava: OH MY GOSH! WHACK A HEART! Flippy: Um, Ava. That's whack a mole. Ava: Dammit. Lumpy: (in charge of the Whack-a-Mole kiosk) Whack a mole and get a free prize! (repeats his saying) Ava: Oooooh! Ooooh! I wanna whack a heart! Lumpy: Wha? Flippy: She wants to whack a mole. Lumpy: Oh. Ava: Yay! (starts game) Lumpy: On your mark. Get set. WHACK! Ava: THOSE HEARTS ARE MINE! (whacks a mole so hard, it breaks) Aw, man! Lumpy: "Aw, man" is right. Just go to that other lane. Ava: OKAY! Ziggles: (continues blocking her eyes, holding Russell's hook) Russell: Aye! Whack-a-Mole! Ziggles: Huh? (unblocks eyes) Oh my God.... crowds (looks everywhere) .....Everywhere... must.... be.... calm..... Must.... KILL YOU ALL! Russell: Huh? Ziggles: (sharp teeth are shown) (grabs Russell's hook hand with both hands and forces his hand to go in his eye, destroying it and blood is shown) Russel: AHHHHHH! Ziggles: (screams evilly) Flippy: Oh, no... (Flips out,but turns back to normal)ZIGGLES!!STOP!!! Zigz:NEVER!!!MWAHAHAHA!!! Lumpy: (looks at Ziggles) Oh, goodness, no! (runs off also) Ava: (whacks the last mole and looks up) Hey, where did you go? (huge bear shadow is shown covering Ava and Ava turns around to see Ziggles) AHHHHH! Ziggles: (grabs the Whack-a-Mole mallet and whacks Ava in the face so hard her head gets knocked off, then laughs evilly and sees Lumpy) Lumpy: Oh, shoot. Ziggles: (grabs a mole, uses the tail as a dart, and throws it at Lumpy, hitting his face, interfering with his brain, killing him) Flippy:(fights Zigz) Flaky:FLIPPY!! Ziggles:(turns back to normal)Huh? Flaky:Flippy!Thank goodness your OK!(hugs Flippy) Ziggles:(is about to thank Flaky for stopping her killing spree but Zigz yells at her) Zigz(through Ziggles's head):DON'T YOU DARE THANK THAT STUPID PORCIPINE!!SHE'S STEALING ME BOYFRIEND!! Ziggles:(sighs and goes along with Zigz)Whoa. Wait! Is Flaky dead!? Is she? Is she? Is she!? Flaky and Flippy: (confused)(stares at Ziggles like she's crazy) Ziggles:(laughs nervously)What?(runs away) THE END!!!! Category:Fan Episodes